


I'm in love?

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: 4 times Victor thinks he's in love with someone, or Yuuri Katsuki and one, he definitely is.





	I'm in love?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Eu estou apaixonado?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265925) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki)



**~ 01 ~ Party**

Victor Nikiforov is drunk. Very drunk. So drunk he's in the middle of the nightclub, challenging strangers to dance to the sound of DJ's. He's so drunk that he ends up defying a man in jeans, a white shirt and a long-sleeved black coat who was watching the party closely and drinking coke. The man, who has his messy hair thrown back, is pulled by the Russian high school student to the center, he tries to speak, but his voice is muffled by loud music.

Suddenly Victor grabs him and starts dancing with him, to the surprise of the man, who does not stop looking at the student, with a look of concern. In the distance, Mila Babicheva begins to take pictures of the two. Glad for the opportunity to abuse the Russian. She is surprised when she recognizes the Asian man, and realizes that she is not the only one.

She watches the Asian dancing with Victor, and suddenly everyone stops dancing to watch the two, who continue for a while, until Victor, laughing, grabs him by the right arm and kisses him in the mouth, to the surprise of all. When the Asian realizes that he is the center of attention, he releases himself from Victor and moves away quickly, disappearing from sight soon.

The party continues and the Russian decides to drink more. This is not a good idea. An hour later, he finds himself in the bathroom of the club, vomiting and someone is rubbing his back and saying words of comfort. Not that he could understand. You're too drunk for that. Soon the party is given as closed and the students go to their homes or to the dormitories. Someone bears on the back a disoriented Victor Nikiforov, talking to his roommate and makes him sit in the back of a car, pulling on his seatbelt and tilting the chair back a little. Soon he starts the car and takes the Russian to the dormitories, using a key to open the door of the room where he has a sign saying Nikiforov - Giacometti and carries the Russian to his room, removing his purple shirt with vomit and covering covered commas. In the next bedside, a glass of water and medicine for hangover is deposited and soon after, the noise of the door opening and closing.

Obviously, the next day, he wakes up with a nice hangover and takes the medicine that is on the headboard, thinking that it was his roommate who helped him to return home and left the medicine for him. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, surprised to see the apartment empty. He takes a bath, washes his dirty shirt and decides what to eat when he hears three knocks on the door. Imagining being his roommate who had forgotten the keys, he stumbled across the empty hallway and a bag of energetic, instant food and more hangover medicine. Later, when Chris returns, Victor discovers that it was not he who brought him home and who left the bag and shows the video of him dancing with a man whose face is almost hidden by the poor lighting.

"Who is he?" The Russian asks the Swiss, who shakes his head.

"I do not know the name. He seems to me to be someone who has joined the university faculty recently. He showed me the credential, but I do not remember seeing the name. But I'm surprised he cares about you enough to leave a bag of medicine and food on the door. "

 _It's True._ And reviewing the video, Victor Nikiforov realizes he is looking at the mysterious as if he were in love.

**~ 02 ~ Japanese lesson lost**

Victor Nikiforov does not know why he chose Japanese I for his foreign language grille. He is sure that he chose French I at the time of enrollment, even though he is already fluent in the language. He decides to skip class, staying in the dorm room watching movies and eating pizzas, burgers, Coke and salads in the middle of Monday.

At hand, he uses his cell phone to wander the internet. Completely bored and when, the less he realizes, he receives a message from Chris.

**hot-ass**

_Ma chérie_ , you should have come! The teacher is super-cute!

**me**

Hm?

**hot-ass**

The Japanese teacher. His name is Yuuri Katsuki. He is cute, and has the second most sexy hip in the gym.

**me**

What? Did you fall for third?

**hot-ass**

I Did not. You did.

**me**

WHAT? You're hurting my heart.

**hot-ass**

[photo attached: a dark-haired, oriental-looking boy, blue-rimmed glasses, jeans that highlight waist, hip and legs. Navy blue t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. In his left hand he holds a paper and his right hand is pointing at something in the photo. Because of the lightenment, he can not see the eyes of such a teacher.]

**hot-ass**

Vitya, I think I'm in love with him.

**me**

What?

**hot-ass**

He is perfect! His body is perfect! He is smart. She is 24 years old and has hobbies like playing video games, dancing, ice skating, cooking, reading and writing.

**me me**

24 years? Is he a language teacher at age 24?

**hot-ass**

He's so cute when he gets embarrassed! In that regard, he said that he skipped a few grades and graduated at age 20.

**me**

O_o

**hot-ass**

Noooo! He stole my heart!

**~ x ~**

Victor laughs with his friend's drama and looks back at the photo of the shy Japanese teacher, now eager to attend his class, forgetting that he will have to travel over the weekend.

Victor Nikiforov is a rising actor, about to take a leading role in a film about dance, a genre he likes. When he realizes that he will have to stay at least two months away from the university as of this weekend, he regrets that he missed his class and starts to enjoy the photo of the fluffy teacher again, as if he were falling in love with him.

**~ 03 ~ Beauty Contest**

Thursday of the same week, they give the students a role where he should write the sexiest boy and deposit in an urn in the cafeteria. Soon Victor writes his name, confident that he will be the winner. He imagines that Chris will also write his own name, and heads to the cafeteria where a boy with messy black hair, large blue-rimmed glasses, the most handsome cheeks and the most beautiful chocolate-colored eyes that the Russian saw deposited a paper in the urn. The boy looks at Victor and, embarrassed, runs past him and leaves the cafeteria. Victor puts in his role and waits anxiously for the result that will come out the next day.

That soon arrives and the result makes him wide-eyed:

**Result of the contest Sexiest Boy, organized by the president of the student council, Phichit Chulanont.**

1st place: Yuuri Katsuki with 5,677 votes

2nd Place: Victor Nikiforov with 2 votes

3rd Place: Christophe Giancometti with 1 vote

**Total number of opinions: 5,700.**

...

 _What the hell? Is there someone sexier than Victor Nikiforov at this university?_  By the number of votes, it is obvious that not only the students, teachers, employees and even the board was involved in the contest. Yuuri Katsuki ... the name is not strange to Victor. Where did he see that name? Beside him, someone roommate and third placed in the contest.

 _"Mon dieu!"_  He says, surprised. "Someone voted for me!"

That catches Victor by surprise.

"Did you vote for me?" The Russian asks, opening his heart-shaped smile.

"No, I voted for Katsuki-sensei." Chris responds, causing the Russian to smile and frown.

"Sensei?"

"It means teacher, in Japanese. Victor, our Japanese teacher is Yuuri Katsuki. "Christophe responds with a sigh.

"Ah!" The Russian shouts, remembering the super-cute photo teacher who reminds him so much of yesterday's super-fluffy boy ... "My God! It was him! "

"What?" The Swiss asks, surprised.

"I saw him yesterday. Yuuri Katsuki. He's cute, but he's not sexy. "

"Oh, so you do not remember?"

"I do not remember what?"

_"Chris? What I do not remember? "_

_"Chris! Come back here!"_

...

When the contest winner arrives at the school, it is bombarded by students giving the congratulations. He panics. He runs to one of the toilets and locks the door, shaking all over and not realizing that Victor Nikiforov was in there, washing his hands. Yuuri stumbles and falls to the floor, coughing and short of breath. He ends up fainting before he finds out who it was that was there.

Yuuri Katsuki wakes up in the infirmary, being watched by Phichit Chulanont. He explains to Yuuri, who widens his eyes and refuses to accept being the winner of the contest, saying that Victor Nikiforov deserves the position, not him. Phichit comments on Victor's second vow, and Yuuri gets embarrassed.

_Yes, Yuuri Katsuki voted for Victor Nikiforov._

And as Phichit Chulanont says nothing about Victor's vote, Yuuri wonders if the Russian voted for him.

Meanwhile, Victor finds himself in a dilemma. Is he or is not he in love with Yuuri Katsuki? And if practically everyone voted for the young teacher, who gave him his 2nd vow?

Somehow, the sense of familiarity he felt as he carried him into the ward leaves him in awe.  _But he does not remember anything._

**~ 04 ~ Ballet and Movie**

When Victor discovers that the screenwriter changed the last-minute dance style, he wished he had an AK-47 on hand to kill her.  _Reasons?_

**1 - It's about time for recording.**

**2 - The new style is ballet. The movie will be about a man dancing BALLET.**

**3 - Victor Nikiforov does not dance ballet.**

_And then the bomb. If he can not dance, he can not be the protagonist of the film._

Someone suggested changing actors, but that's no good. So they decide to use a stunt for the dances. And they find one. A professional dancer who lives right there. A professional dancer named Yuuri Katsuki, who participates in large groups around the world such as the Bolshoi ...

"What?" Victor asks, choking on the juice he drank.

"What is it?" The director, Yakov Feltsman, asks him.

"No, it's nothing!" He says, taking the cell phone from his pants pocket.

Typing, Yuuri Katsuki in the browser, he sees something that frightens him.  _A photo._

[Photo of Yuuri Katsuki with his right leg held parallel to his body, holding firmly on the tip of his left foot, both arms extended back.]

"Victor, your nose is bleeding."

"Eh?"

In fact, Victor Nikiforov's nose is bleeding. Because of an image of Yuuri Katsuki dancing ballet. But what can he do? Since the teacher wears long, loose clothing in the photo and the two times he met him, he never expected anything like that.

**me**

Stop everything you're doing and dump Yuuri Katsuki on google. Now!

**hot-ass**

OK.

WHAT? My God! Our cute teacher is a super famous dancer.

**me**

Incredible, is not it?

**hot-ass**

It is?

**me**

?

**hot-ass**

Everyone already knows that. He revealed in the class that you decided to miss. He said he decided to take the time out of the presentations and is replacing Professor Minako Okukawa for a month because of her health.

Why do you think he won the contest?

**me me**

Now all makes sense.

**hot-ass**

And everyone already saw him dancing.

**me me**

When?

**hot-ass**

When you challenged him at the party two weeks ago. He's the man in the video.

**me**

I. DID. What? Now you tell me this?

**hot-ass**

Well ... I thought you'd remember in time.

...

Filming went smoothly. While Victor recorded the normal scenes, Yuuri recorded the dance scenes. At the end of the month, Yuuri stops teaching, making Victor regret not having participated in the first class, since he had to record on time.

Everything stays in the biggest secret until the premiere, where everyone involved is invited to attend a special session. Amazing. Simply incredible. If you see ballet dancing so gracefully enchants the Russian, who soon goes on to imagine super-cute and super-sexy Yuuri Katsuki dancing to the cameras. He perceives the feelings expressed by the dance. And then, at the end of the movie, a surprise. Yuuri Katsuki is there, as himself, congratulating 'Victor Nikiforov' for the presentation, saying he has become a fan. But 'Victor Nikiforov' is a fan of Yuuri Katsuki, and both laugh.

At the end of the film, Yuuri Katsuki was credited as himself and choreographer and stunt double.

And Victor finds himself more and more enchanted by the Japanese.

**~ 05 ~ Finally!**

3 years later.

**loranne**

[Photo: Victor Nikiforov, recent Oscar winner for best actor, sitting at a table and holding a coffee in his hand, smiling at the man with black hair and blue-rimmed glasses with his back to the photo. ]

Who is the mysterious man seen with Victor Nikiforov?  **#VictorNikiforov #ourvitya #mysteryman #itsadate?**

 **Stellar**  OMG!

 **queen289** I want a photo with the face of such a man!

 **v-nikiforov**  Do you remember the movie Dancing Stars? He is the ballet dancer Yuuri Katsuki, who came up at the end of the movie!

 **wendy3** ** _v-nikiforov_**  How do you ...

 **loranne** ** _v-nikiforov_**  Victor Nikiforov?

 **wendy3**  OMG!

...

 **c-giacometti**  with  **v-nikiforov**  and  **y-katsuki**

[photo where Victor and Yuuri stand next to each other holding hands, looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

Finally! Finally my best friend took courage and asked the boyfriend in marriage!  _ **#bestman # victorS2yuuri #Victuuri #wedding**_

 **v-nikiforov** And he accepted! I am so happy!

 **loranne** WHAT?

 **wendy3** Congratulations Vitya!

 **queen289** Omg!  _ **y-katsuki**_ is hot.

 **y-katsuki** ** _queen289_**  thank you. I'm so happy too.

 **c-giacometti**  Victor and Yuuri, you are perfect for each other.

 **phichi-chu**  Finally Yuuri! It took over 3 years, huh?

 **y-katsuki**  shut up, Phichit!

 **v-nikiforov**  huh? More than 3 years?

...

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, looking from his cell phone to his beloved fiancé.

Yuuri looks at him, embarrassed.

"Yeah," he says, taking a deep breath. "I fell in love with you at that party. But you apparently forgot and missed the first class. I was upset and thought you rejected me. But you helped me when I had a panic attack and this surprised me. You gave me inspiration for the choreography of the film and I accepted the writer's idea of putting me in the end. "

And Victor realizes that falling in love with Yuuri Katsuki is the best thing that ever happened in his life.


End file.
